


a little small talk, a smile and baby i was stuck

by jackthesnacc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, luke as resident space gay supreme teaches the ways to younger space gays, no beta we have spelling errors like men, rey and finn have 3 brain cells between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Finn makes Poe laugh and thinks he's dying. He gets Rey to help him understand but she has no clue so they call in the master (Luke) to help them figure out what's wrong. (Spoiler - it's Poe)





	a little small talk, a smile and baby i was stuck

**Author's Note:**

> long time reader first time writer so be nice  
please comment and make me feel better about myself  
Why does Luke, the supreme space gay, not simply teach his ways to all the other space gays?
> 
> title - lay all your love on me - abba

Finn would be the first person to tell you, he is not clueless. While the First Order may not have been the warmest or fuzziest place to grow up, they did not neglect him with basic information. He knows how to do basic math, he knows how to read, and he knows where babies come from. In terms of basic, everyday knowledge, Finn has it on lock. The Human Experience and basic human emotion, however? That is a topic that has eluded Finn for the 6 months he’s spent with the Resistance. 

Finn began realizing his lack of expertise after spending the day with Poe Dameron, expert pilot for the Resistance and one of Finn’s closest friends. They had been fixing Poe’s X-Wing, which had been all but destroyed during Poe’s last not-so-peaceful peace mission. While Poe was elbow-deep in the engine, Finn had made an admittedly not very funny joke about the state the aircraft was in. Poe’s shoulders began to shake as he laughed, eventually tossing his head back and letting out the deepest, most sincere laugh Finn had ever heard. This was the moment Finn realized the feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The only way he could describe the feeling was as the same way he felt the first time Poe took him for a ride in his X-Wing. He had done flips and rolls and it made Finn’s stomach feel as if it would never stop spinning.

But, the last time he checked, they were on solid ground. So why did this feeling come back? This could only mean one thing. 

Finn. Was. Dying. 

Finn excused himself from Poe as quickly as he could and raced toward the Med Bay. On the way, he ran past Rey, nearly knocking her over. “Woah Finn, what’s going on?” She asked, grabbing his arm and making him stop in his tracks. “I think there’s something wrong with me.” He told her, huffing in between each word. Finn explained how he was feeling, mentioning the fact that it happened while he was helping Poe. 

“Oh no. This sounds very bad.” Rey said, panic clear on her face, “It’s too bad the Med Bay is full from the last attack on the First Order. I have an idea!” She grabbed Finn’s hand and ran towards her bunk.

“Where are we going?” Finn asked, concern all over his face.  
“Before I left the island with Luke, he told me to Force-Link with him if I ever had an issue. This is the perfect time to test it out!” Rey told him, the excitement on her face almost cancelling out the concern she had for her friend. 

Rey sat on the floor, legs crossed, and motioned for Finn to sit across from her. She grabbed both of his hands, and closed her eyes. As she began to focus, a blue hue surrounded the two of them, and in the blink of Finn’s eye, he was transported from the Base to the hut Luke lived in on the island. 

The famous Luke Skywalker had just finished preparing his dinner, having the first peaceful moment of the day. Just as he sat at his makeshift table, Rey and Finn appeared in front of him. 

“Ugh. What do you need Rey?” He asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Hello Master Luke. Finn and I had a question for you. Finn believes that he has contracted an illness and we were hoping you would be able to detect what is wrong and tell us how to fix it.” Rey explained, her and Finn sitting in the chairs opposite the Jedi. 

“I suppose I could try and lend my assistance. What seems to be the problem, Finn?” Luke asked, setting his food to the side and folding his hands on the table. 

“Well,” Finn began, “I was working on an X-Wing with my friend Poe when my stomach started having this weird, flipping feeling. I’m very concerned that I have some sort of stomach illness. What do you think?”

Luke, chuckling to himself, looked to Finn. “I have one question for you, young one. What was your friend doing when this feeling started?” 

Finn looked confused. Why? Did Luke think Poe has something to do with this? No way. Poe was sweet and kind and funny and…. well he was a good friend and would never hurt Finn. 

“I had just told a joke when Poe began laughing. He is a really good friend, I’m sure he would never-“

“I don’t believe Poe did anything to you,” Luke interrupted, “Intentionally, that is.” 

“What do you mean, Master Luke?” Rey asked, her confused look mirroring Finn’s. 

“Tell me, Finn. Does this feeling happen often? When you’re around Poe?” Luke asked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

“Um, once or twice.” Finn answered, avoiding eye contact. It happened more then that, but Finn didn’t want to get Poe in trouble, especially if he didn’t mean to do anything to Finn. 

“Not to worry, my boy. You are not sick, and definitely not dying.” Luke explained, the ghost of a smile on his face. “I believe you have what professionals like to refer to as a ‘crush’.”

“A wha-“ Finn began.

“POE IS GOING TO CRUSH HIM??” Rey yelled, standing up and grabbing Finn’s shoulder rather roughly. 

“No no Rey. It’s a natural human reaction to someone you find attractive. Someone you wish to have a romantic relationship with. Trust me, I understand. You’re not the first person in the galaxy to have a crush on the handsome pilot that helps them save the galaxy.” Luke said, winking and laughing. 

“This is great!” Rey said, pulling Finn up and out of his chair. “Let’s go and get Poe and tell him you’re not dying!” Rey then ended the Force-Link with a quick goodbye to Luke. 

“Thank you for your help Rey,” Finn said, standing from his position on the floor, “but I think this is a conversation for just me and Poe.”  
“Of course. Tell me how it goes!” Rey yelled after Finn as he made his way out the door. 

Finn headed to the hanger where he last saw Poe, but it was empty except for a few droids doing their final checks before closing up for the night. Finn went up to C3-P0, who was leading the droids. 

“Hey Three-PO. Do you know where Poe went? He was here earlier, but I can’t find him.” Finn asked. 

“Ah, Commander Dameron retired to his chambers about 15-“ C3-P0 began, but couldn’t finish before Finn went running in the direction of his and Poe’s shared bunk with a rushed “Thank you!” thrown behind him. 

Finn knocked on the door, then mentally kicked himself for knocking on his own door. Before Finn could overanalyze the knocking/no knocking debate in his mind, Poe opened the door. He was wearing loose track pants and an old, worn t-shirt for an athletic team that Finn had no idea existed. The tips of his hair was still wet, leaving droplets of water on the top of his shirt. 

“Hey buddy! Why’d you knock? I keep telling you this is your room too!” Poe moved out of the doorway, and went to sit on his bed. “Um yeah. I knew that.” Finn said awkwardly, standing just inside the door. “I was hoping I could talk to you about something? If you’re too busy that’s fine-“ Finn said, refusing to look directly at Poe. Even dressed for bed, Poe was beautiful, and Finn was having a hard time looking near him without feeling his face turn red. 

“Of course you can! What’s up?” Poe answered, looking at Finn with the smile that made his knees weak. Finn made his way over to Poe’s bed, sitting on the side with him, while still maintaining a pretty far distance. He was already running the risk of scaring Poe off, he didn’t want to come off as pushy either. 

“Well, I was hanging out with Rey just now, and we spoke with Luke Skywalker-“

“Hold on. You were talking to Luke Skywalker! What’s he like?” Poe interrupted. 

“Oh. He was nice. He actually gave me some advice. Regarding my feelings.” Finn continued, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. 

“Okay…and?” Poe prodded, shifting close enough to Finn that their thighs were touching. 

“Well. He seems to think that I have a crush on…someone.” Finn continued, face turning a bright shade of red. 

“That’s great buddy! You should definitely get out there! Who is it? Rey? I always had a feeling about you two-“ Poe said, grabbing and shaking Finn’s shoulder, making the skin under his hand feel like it was on fire. 

“It’s not Rey,” Finn said quietly, taking in a deep breath, “It’s….you.” he whispered. 

Poe stilled, leaving his hand on Finn’s shoulder. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was agape. He blinked a few times before replying.

“Really?” 

“Um….yeah…yes. I have a crush on you Poe. I hope that doesn’t ruin anything between us because I understand if you don’t feel the same way. You’re just so popular that I’m sure you could have your pick of-“ Finn spoke so fast that he didn’t notice Poe shake his head, his mouth close into a small grin, his hand move up to cup Finn’s cheek, and lean in to place a chaste kiss to Finn’s mouth. It was Finn’s turn to have his eyes go wide. As Poe pulled away, he laughed a little. 

“Was that clear enough? Or do you need more convincing that I also have a crush on you?” Poe said, sly grin growing larger across his handsome face. 

After a second, Finn’s brain turned back on and he replied, with bright-red cheeks, “I don’t think so. I may need more convincing.” 

“Well,” Poe laughed, leaning back in, “that can be arranged.”


End file.
